


Love and Happiness

by motiveandthemeans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Babies, Babies Everywhere, Children, Domestic Kakashi, Engaged kakasaku, Engagement, Fluff, Hokage Kakashi, Kakashi and Sakura madly in love, Lots of children, Love, Lovers, Married Life, Parents, Romance, Sakura in love with Kakashi, Secret Relationship, Uchiha Sasuke loves Sakura but it’s one sided, career mom sakura, drunk kakashi, happiness, hot momma Sakura, kakashi groveling, kakashi in love with sakura, love drunk sakura, married love, so cut, song fic drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motiveandthemeans/pseuds/motiveandthemeans
Summary: Drabbles and one shots of the life Kakashi and Sakura share after the war
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi/Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 47
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hatake Kakashi and Sakura must teach their four oldest children a lesson.

As the father of five children and Hokage of Konohagakure, Hatake Kakashi thought he was pretty well acquainted with the unexpected. It wasn’t like the family of seven didn’t have their share of bullfrogs popping out of random cupboards or the ninken being dressed up in tutus when left to baby sit. However, what he didn’t expect as Hokage, was to have his four oldest children called into his office due to fighting at the Academy.

“So who wants to explain what happened?” Kakashi asked not unkindly. 

Immediately all four started talking over each other, pointing fingers and calling names. Kakashi sighed. 

“I asked who wanted to explain what happened. Not for all of you to shout at once” He reminded them gently. Each looked down at the floor, contrite to say the least. “Well?” 

“Well, Tou-Chan you see what had happened was Sato Kou, who is about to graduate to Genin, made fun of Azami’s hair so Takeshi punched him.” Haru said. As the eldest child, he reminded Kakashi a lot of himself, reserved and loyal to a fault- even now he was honest in the face of punishment. “He’s so much bigger than Takeshi and well...I hit him for shoving Takeshi to the ground.”

“And then what happened?” Kakashi asked, trying to hide the mirth in his expression. 

“I told Hyuuga Kozen to leave my brothers alone, because he had jumped in to defend Kou, and...and then I kicked him between the legs because he said I’m only a pretty face.” Chiyo was attempting to hide her anger as she reflected on the day’s events. 

“Yeah, he was a jerk and made fun of my white hair and my family so I punched him in the face, too! I’m not even sorry about it!” Azami declared. 

“Azami you can’t say that!” Chiyo scolded, face pink as her hair. 

Takeshi, the shyest of the group, was the last to speak though he had been the one to instigate the physical fight. 

“I’m sorry, Tou-Chan. I was trying to be brave like you and Kaa-chan.” Takeshi murmured, eyes welling with tears at having disappointed his father. 

Kakashi’s heart clenched. “Alright, you all go home and help Himari-san with dinner then it’s straight to bed. Your Kaa-Chan and I will be discussing punishment later when she comes home from work.” 

All four bowed their heads and made a single file line out the door. The Rokudaime sighed, letting out a chuckle. There was never a dull moment with those four around. He could only hope the baby, Mitsuru, would be just as precocious and loyal as his older siblings.

When Kakashi related the story back to Sakura that night after all of the older kids were asleep, she had tears from laughing so hard. Mitsuru didn’t even flinch, passed out milk drunk on Sakura’s chest after breast feeding

“Oh come on, Kakashi, you’re telling me you aren’t a little proud of our kids for defending each other?” Sakura challenged. 

“Of course I am, but because I’m the Hokage, Iruka’s hesitant to give punishment.” Kakashi said. “I don’t want them to go through life thinking there aren’t consequences to their actions and that violence is the only way to resolve disagreements.”

Sakura relented her teasing. “I agree. We need to make this a teachable moment for our children. Did you have anything specific in mind?” 

“I don’t know.” He admitted with a sigh, removing the sleeping Mitsuru from his mother’s chest with practiced ease (after five children, Kakashi had learned quite a few tricks) placing him in the bassinet they had in their room. Softly he stroked the chubby cheek of his nine month old son, knowing for all the world he loved this little bundle more than life itself. “It’s hard for me to dole out punishment because if it had been Team 7, you’d be getting free ramen for dinner.” 

His wife smiled indulgently from her place in their bed, the lacey nightie she wore accentuated her decoltage nicely. Sakura, much to Kakashi’s dismay, had not aged hardly a day 12 years into their marriage. Slender and firm she still made his heart skip a beat when he saw her. Her long pink hair flowed gently over one shoulder. Meanwhile, he stood 12 years older, wearing old ninja pants and a t-shirt (he was forbidden to wear the mask in their home), feeling as unworthy of her as he did when she was 20 and he 32. 

“What?” She asked raising a brow playfully. He crawled over the bed and nestled himself in her lap, arms around her thin waist as she stroked his hair. 

“Let’s have another baby.” He muttered into her stomach, kissing her there softly. Sakura laughed lightly, running a hand through his wild silver hair indulgently. 

“Anata, we already have more than we can handle.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You’re about to retire, let’s enjoy what we have now that we don’t have to juggle five kids, two careers and everything else in life.”

Kakashi sighed, sitting up and maneuvering his wife so she straddled his lap, the strap of her nightie falling off her shoulder. Sakura played with the hairs at the back of his neck. Kissing lazily, Kakashi pulled her tighter to him, unwilling to ever let her go. “I think I have an idea of how we go about  reprimanding them for fighting.” 

Sakura nuzzled his nose, kissing his lips lightly. “Tell me later.”

* * *

Sakura stood beside her husband atop Kage Tower. Their four oldest children lined up in front of them, Mitsuru was in a sling gurgling into Sakura’s chest as she smiled down softly at him. He was such a happy baby. 

“Your mother and I have decided after a long talk about what happened at school, that you four will be grounded for a week. No hanging out with Boruto, no climbing trees after homework with friends, and no sweets. It’s school and home only.” Kakashi said with gentle firmness. “Do you all understand why?”

“Because fighting is wrong.” The four chorused. Azami said it rather petulantly but her parents weren’t about to fight that up hill battle. 

“As shinobi, you must learn to get along with your comrades while on missions. Even if you don’t really care for them, you should never let your team suffer because of personal grudges. Your duty to your village comes first.” Sakura added softly. 

All four kids nodded. Chiyo’s eyes were watery. Takeshi’s bottom lip quivered. Haru looked like he had the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Azami, though usually filled with too much sass for her own good, even looked contrite. 

“That being said, your mother and I are very proud of you four for defending each other.” Kakashi said. “A friend of mine once told me those who disregard the rules are trash, but those who turn their backs on their friends are worse than trash. More than that, your siblings are going to be the people you depend on the most in life. One day, hopefully a long time from now, your kaa-San and I won’t be here and you will have to rely on each other for support.”

All four kids shared a look of surprise. 

“Which is why your father and I agreed that as a reward for defending your siblings, for protecting each other and our family, we can all skip school and work to go to the lake and then the lantern festival tomorrow.” Sakura smiled as their expressions brightened. 

The Hatake children rushed to their parents who embraced them all tightly, Mitsuru squealed in delight. 

“We love you all so much.” Kakashi placed a masked kiss to Haru’s hair, Azami clung to his shoulders tightly. Sakura grinned as she watched Chiyo kiss Mitsuru’s soft gray hair and Takeshi held onto Sakura tightly. 

“So very, very, much.” Sakura looked at her husband adoringly, his dark each filled with just as much warmth. 


	2. Realize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Drabble in which Sasuke and Sakura talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So full disclosure, historically I am a huge Sasusaku fan- however as I’ve gotten older (started watching Naruto at 13, now I’m 26), I’ve come to realize that their cannon relationship is unhealthy in so many ways. I love non-massacre AU Sasusaku- I’ve actually got a little fic typed up I’m thinking about posting. But in this fic I try to mimic my relationship with my fiancé who is the love and light of my life and has treated me like gold for the last six years. So this fic will have mentions of a very one sided Sasusaku, in which Sasuke realizes too late he’s been in love with Sakura for a long time. Also I’m a glutton for punishment and Sasuke was a dick for so long he’s not gonna get out of it that easy lol. Also since shinobi are basically assassins and live hard life in my AU, adult age is 16, legal age of marriage is 18- there will be NO UNDERAGE TOMFOOLERY IN THIS FIC! I ain’t about that statutory crap. Thank you for respecting the law, you may now proceed with reading.

She was 17, about a month after the war ended, when Sakura realized she liked her former sensei.

Granted, she’d always liked him- admired him as a leader, a teacher, and friend. But, something had...shifted within her. A pull she couldn’t explain. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. Butterflies fluttered unbearably in her stomach when she was standing at attention in his office during mission briefings. She would fumble for words when they ran into each other at Ichiraku. 

Kakashi’s bravery during the war, his sacrifice and constant protection of her resonated deep within Sakura. Before Sasuke had left on his mission of atonement, he asked her if she still loved him. 

“The 12 year old girl in me still does.” Sakura had said. “But...the woman in me knows what I want and...I’m sorry, Sasuke, but...what you are offering isn’t enough.”

Sasuke had understood, told her he was empathetic of her feelings. “Is there someone...you do want?”

Sakura chuckled. “I think so. But it’s complicated and highly unlikely to work out. I don’t think I’m really his type.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Then he’s not worth it.”

Sakura laughed. “That’s kind of you to say, but as you well know from personal experience, sometimes the person you want doesn’t always feel the same.”

“I have a hard time believing there’s a person on earth who can’t help but fall a little in love with you the second they meet you.” Sasuke confessed. “Well, and also a bit scared of you. You’ve got a nasty right hook, Sakura.” 

Sakura laughed, shoving his shoulder gently. “Thanks, Sasuke.” 

He nodded. “You’re the type of person that loves with all their heart, Sakura. It is not a weakness...but a gift. To be soft in a world meant to harden you, the shinobi world itself is harsh and cynical. I hope you never lose that.” 

“I don’t intend to.” She winked. “I’ll always look for the best in people. Especially the one’s who don’t see it in themselves, like you.” 

Sasuke looked out beyond the gates, then back at her. “I hope to deserve your friendship one day, Sakura.” 

She hugged him tightly, earning a jump of surprise from the Uchiha, but with a gentle wrap of his lone arm, Sasuke returned the hug.“You’ve always had my friendship and love, Sasuke. I’m glad you’re starting to accept it.”

Sasuke nodded with the slightest of smiles. He started to walk away from the gates, when he turned back. 

“Have some patience with Kakashi. He’s endured a lot of heartache, it wouldn’t surprise me if he pushed you away at first.” Sasuke smirked at Sakura’s gobsmacked expression. “But like everyone else, he’s already in love with you.”

“B-But h-how-“ she sputtered. 

“Ja ne, Sakura.” Sasuke chuckled, disappearing in a whirl of flames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave kudos and comment with constructive criticism or prompt ideas!


	3. As a Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rot and steamy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a prompt list that had various ways of saying I Love You, one of them was “as a hello” and this is what I thought of. Inspired by actual events of my fiancé and I 😅 sorry if that makes it weird.

Surrounded by dozens of moving boxes, Sakura smiled at her handy work. She’d spent the evening packing up her apartment for the move to Kage Manor, stopping every now and then to admire her engagement ring. Grinning like a fool, the pinkette took a sip of wine. In six days, she would be Dr. Hatake Sakura, married to the Rokudaime of Konohagakure. For appearances sake, Sakura insisted upon moving in together after the wedding. Despite Kakashi’s pleading, begging, she didn’t want anyone to look at her as if she were taking advantage of his position as Kage. 

Not that it had mattered, really. Their engagement had been fairly short, only three months after they’d gotten back together after her six month stint in Cloud. Blissfully happy did not begin to describe how she felt. 

Sakura was about to pour herself a second glass of wine when a knock sounded. She opened the door to find a slouched Kakashi slumped against the jamb. He’d been out for his stag night with a slew of friends, though to be honest she had not expected him to come over so early, if at all. It wasn’t even midnight yet!

“I love you.” He slurred in greeting, pulling down his mask and placing a wet and sloppy kiss on her lips, backing her up into the apartment and kicking the door shut behind him. 

Sakura giggled as he kissed down her neck. “I didn’t expect you home so soon, Kashi!” 

“I, unlike so many other men, cannot...” he hiccuped. “Wait to get married.”

Sakura grinned. “I love that, almost as much as I love you. But I don’t want you to miss out on a fun night with friends because you’re worried I’ll-“

“Shhh.” He shushed her, carrying her over to the couch and flopping them rather unceremoniously upon it. “No. None of that. The only naked woman I want to see tonight is my wife.”

“Your wife? I was under the impression I was the only woman in your life.” Sakura teased as he slipped off her nightie, leaving her in a pair of panties. 

Kakashi all but salivated. “Tonight, we’re role playing.”

“Role playing husband and wife?” She laughed as he clumsily maneuvered out of his clothes. “How kinky!”

“I know right?” He crawled back over Sakura, covering her body with his. “Does that work for you, Anata?”

“Forever and always, Otto.” Sakura grinned as her fiancé slanted his mouth to hers.


	4. First Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the attraction becomes undeniable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The course of true love never did run smooth people

At 18, Sakura was now head field medic of Konohagakure. It had been over year since the war ended, she’d hoped the crush on her old Sensei, now the Rokudaime, would fade...but that wasn’t the case. If anything, her affection for Kakashi had only grown, deepened over the last twelve months. Due to her position as head field medic, she often saw him throughout the week for work. Such was the case today. 

A new class of Genin had graduated from the Academy and as was tradition, the Hokage was assigned a D-ranked cat chasing assignment to prove its necessity to shinobi training. Unfortunately for the silver haired Copy Nin, Mr. Pickles was just a bit too crafty and he’d fallen out of a tree into Mrs. Nakamura’s flower garden. The ANBU constantly surveilling and guarding him, embarrassingly, brought him into the hospital to ensure nothing had happened to their fearless leader. 

Immediately upon entering the room, Sakura laughed heartily at his tattered uniform- covered in dirt and scrapes. 

“I never went to the hospital when I was supposed to and now when I don’t need it, I’m forced to.” Kakashi drawled. 

Sakura brushed the dirt from Kakashi’s mask, chuckling. “You’re a mess!”

“Chasing cats used to be easier.” He joked. 

Pulling her now waist length hair into a pony tail, she let her green chakra flow over his body, examining him from the inside out. She saw his eyes close, humming at the warmth that seeped through his skin from her palms. He was so handsome, she thought to herself. Kakashi’s gaze locked with hers, having felt her stare through the entire exam. Her cheeks heated. 

“Well, you managed to get out unscathed.” She smiled, the chakra receeding. “You’re free to go back to paper work.”

“How do you know I don’t have a date with an attractive young woman?” He joked petulantly, sitting back up. 

“Is that an offer, Kakashi?” She asked teasingly. A part of her hoped he understood she was flirting and not just joking around. 

The air between them shifted. Grew tense with something she’d not yet been able to name till this very moment. 

Attraction. 

Kakashi looked at her, tilting his head slightly. “Do you want it to be?”

“Yes.” She breathed. 

They stayed like that, close enough for Kakashi to see the gold flecks in her green eyes and Sakura to see the silver flecks in his charcoal eyes. The air was thick with tension, this new attraction between the two undeniable. Kakashi broke the eye contact and murmured his thanks, leaving in haste. 

Sakura bit her lip, rubbing her temples in frustration. Heart beating so hard she thought it would burst through her chest. 

“Crap.” She muttered to herself. “Way to go Sakura. Really freaking smooth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, rate and review


	5. Dumplings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets the best news

Azami, Kakashi lamented, was trouble. Argumentative, arrogant, sassy, sarcastic, and borderline disrespectful. She was a combination of his and Sakura’s most obnoxious childhood qualities that had been inflicted upon others and they were paying for it in spades now. Sakura, gentle and kind as ever, was attempting to show Azami the proper way to roll out dough for dumplings.

“But why can’t they be square?” Azami asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes at their fourth child. “Because they fall apart in the steamer.”

“Boring.” Azami remarked.

Kakashi entered the kitchen, wrapping an arm around Sakura’s waist, kissing her cheek. “Smells amazing.”

Sakura grinned. “Azami is the lead on this one.”

“Yeah, Tou-chan,” the silver haired girl grinned- wide and bright just like her mom. Kakashi bent down and kissed her cheek as well.

“How was work?” Kakashi asked Sakura, pulling away to grab a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and pour them both a glass. Sakura wore a simple red wrap dress, long wavy locks loose. She shook her head to the offered glass. “Wait. You look...good. Really good.”

“Yes, I had an appointment at the hospital.” Sakura smiled secretively.

“Oh?” His interest piqued. She nodded, pulling out a little envelope (from where he didn’t know).

“Azami, go play with your brothers, please.” Kakashi said gently.

“But I-“

“Go on, sweetie.” Sakura encouraged softly. Azami sighed and called after Haru (who was bored with Academy homework) to summon the ninken for a game of ninja hide and seek with Takeshi. Chiyo was studiously working on a project, telling the others to keep it down.

All of the drama fell on deaf ears.

“It’s not your birthday, mine was only two months ago, our anniversary isn’t for another three months...so...is this what I think it is?” He asked with a rueful smile as he plucked the envelope from her hand. He walked forward, backing her up against the counter till they were a breath apart.

Sakura looked up at him through her long lashes, smiling beatifically. Kakashi flicked open the envelope and pulled out the small picture. He smiled widely, leaning down to kiss his wife deeply. “How far along?”

“Eight weeks.” She breathed.

He picked her up, spinning her round and she squealed. Kissing her deeply before setting her back on her feet. “Oh Kashi, it’s the most wonderful news.”

“It is- wait there is only one, right? I don’t know if I have the sanity for another set of twins.” Kakashi said, slightly panicked.

Sakura giggled. “Only one. I promise.”

The Rokudaime chuckled softly, nuzzling his nose to hers. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Sakura smiled. “I guess your birthday night was the gift that keeps on giving.”

“I guess so.” He kissed her deeply once more, savoring the moment.


	6. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a risk to love, what if it doesn’t work out?   
> Ah, but what if it does?

Kakashi was trying to do the right thing. 

  
It had been two weeks of avoiding her. Two weeks of staffing out meetings with her to Shikamaru. Two weeks of avoiding Ichiraku. Two weeks of avoiding training sessions with old team seven (sans Sasuke, obviously). The worst part of it all? 

He missed her. 

Kakashi ached not seeing the pink haired medic. Craved her clever wit, her sweet laughter and soft smiles. Missed her easy company. 

It wasn’t that Kakashi was ignorant of Sakura’s many...attractive traits. He’d known the woman for years, saw her go through the motions of adolescence to adulthood. And yes he’d become painfully aware of just how beautiful she’d grown. How long her legs were in short skirts, how her pink hair would catch the light, how her hips swayed as she walked. It was enough to draw the attention of any man with a set of eyes. 

She was a woman now, 18, he mused. An adult- legal adult age was 16 for shinobi. She was clearly not interested in Sasuke anymore. Really, there was nothing holding him back from pursuing her besides his own self loathing for having failed almost everyone he’d ever cared about. 

And the fact he was 12 years her senior. 

And her former Sensei. 

No. He told himself. It would never work out. There was too much history between them, too much time and friendship and teamwork. 

_It is a risk to love_

So he had a crush? It would pass as all of them had. Granted he’d only had a crush on two women in his life, but still- it was a fleeting fancy. A whimsical fascination. It was totally normal to lie in bed and be unable to sleep because she haunted his dreams. It was totally normal to see a flash of pink and his heart skip a beat. It was also completely ordinary to wonder what she was up to at random times during the day. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Kunoichi to develop crushes on their Sensei’s- Ino had with Asuma, he even recalled Rin blushing under Minato’s tutelage. It wasn’t unheard of. Yes, he contended. It would pass as all good things do. He was going to tell her so.

_What if it doesn’t work out?_

So that’s why, late that night, Kakashi was at Sakura’s doorstep. She opened the door, the soft lamplight from behind her creating a halo around her pink head. The white cotton tank and red sleep shorts doing nothing for his healthy imagination. 

_ Ah, but what if it does?  _

“Kakashi? What are you doing-“

“I like you, too.” He blurted out. 

Sakura blinked owlishly for a moment before a soft smile played her lips. 

“You know I don’t expect more than you can give, Kakashi.” Sakura said. 

He nodded. “But...I want to see where this goes.”

“Good.” She blushed. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tomorrow? I’ll cook Saury.”

“Okay. Tomorrow it is, then.”


	7. In good times and in bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kage leans on his wife for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. The last two chapters were a little lame. I hope this makes up for it!

Some days, Kakashi loved being Hokage. Seeing the pride in kids eyes as their family walked through the market in his robes or when he got to do fun stuff like cut the ribbon at the grand opening of a new hospital wing with his wife. Those were the best days. Even better days were when he got to leave the office early and sneak in some reading (though if he were honest with himself, he would read merely to pass the time till his wife and kids got home- always eager to see their smiling faces). 

Today, was not one of those days. In fact, it was one of the worst days since he took office.Since the war ended, there had been issues with rogues plaguing the borders of the fire nation and surrounding areas. A four man squad was sent out to incapacitate a group of rogues that had been terrorizing a civilian string hold. 

Two were killed in action. One Chunin, 15 years old, an only child to a civilian family. One Jonin, 27 with a new baby and a wife. Shikamaru had said after lunch they would bring the families to the hospital so that they could formally identify the bodies- such was protocol in these types of cases. He stamped each paper that passed in front of him hard as the lunch hours quickly approached. He was so caught up in his guilt, in his anger, that he didn’t even notice the door open and shut. Only one person ever entered the Hokage’s office without knocking. 

“Kakashi.” She called gently. 

He continued to stamp, ignoring the soft way his wife called to him. It wasn’t till her gentle, delicate hand halted his brutal smashing of the stamp onto paper that he looked into her concerned eyes. 

So green. They still took his breath away after all these years. 

“It’s not your fault.” She whispered. “They died valiantly in the line of duty. Such is the risk with shinobi life.” 

“On my orders.” His voice cracked. “I sent them on that mission.” 

“Five other Kage have sent men and women on missions they didn’t come home from.” Sakura replied, leaning against his desk, the roundness of her belly made it hard to breathe sometimes. “It won’t get easier, but you’ll get better at finding the words.” 

Kakashi knew his wife would be better at this sort of thing, not just because she was a doctor and delivered bad news regularly, but because her mere presence puts everyone at ease. The pinkette was so sincere, so emotionally available it was a wonder she wasn’t a crumpled mess the way she wore her heart on her sleeve. But that’s also what made Sakura the strongest woman he knew- she made her kindness a strength, not a weakness. 

Absently, he ran his hand over her rounding belly. “How have they been today?”

Sakura smiled gently, moving his hand over to where one of the twins was kicking. 

“Baby girl is going to be a taijutsu master, just like her Kaa-san.” She said, then moved his hand over to another part of her belly. “Baby boy is somersaulting.” 

Kakashi chuckled. “How are our two out of the womb?”

“They’re with my mom, ready for you to come home.” Sakura replied. “Haru is insisting upon starting shiruken training before starting the academy this fall. Chiyo was climbing the bookshelves when I left.” 

Kakashi laughed at that, making Sakura smile. 

Gently, Kakashi maneuvered Sakura so she was sitting in his lap. Holding her close, Sakura gently pulled down the mask to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I will be right beside you the whole time.”

Wordlessly he nodded, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. “All I can think about is that could be us. It’s likely all four of our children will be shinobi. Kami, if anything were to happen to you or the kids...I don’t know if I could survive it, Sakura. You’d have to lay me in the ground as well.”

“It’s the risk we take with love, Kashi. You risk heartbreak, you risk loss and pain. But in the end, I’d rather live a life knowing what it means to be a wife to a good man and a mother to four beautiful children and a friend to the two loudest blondes in the village than to go through each day not knowing what it meant to be truly and incandescently happy.” Sakura answered. 

Kakashi kissed his wife deeply, burying one hand in her long pink hair, the other against the small of her back to accommodate her pregnancy. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He said once they parted. 

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Either way, you have me. Come on. It’s time.” 

Kakashi’s hands guided her to standing, a bit more difficult of a task now that she was twenty weeks pregnant with twins. They walked hand in hand to the hospital where two families waited for earth shattering news. That night, Kakashi held his son a little tighter, read two more bedtime stories than usual to his daughter, made love to his wife a little sweeter. 

Because Sakura was right- it is a risk to love. But it’s risk worth taking. 


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s awkward. It’s new. It’s the first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about making it weirder but as I was writing, it just felt right.

Sakura opened the door and Kakashi entered out of the rain, dismissing his ANBU guards. 

“It’s pouring.” She giggled, helping him remove his jacket, handing him a towel to dry his silver hair not augmented by the headband he usually wore. “I’ve got tonjiru on the stove, come in.” 

“It smells good.” He complimented.

“It’s the same one I made for Sai on his birthday. I remembered you liked it.” She smiled. 

For a moment there was an awkward silence that hung in the air between them. They were navigating uncharted waters, both completely out of their elements. How long had it been since Kakashi had been on a first date? When was the last time Sakura had actually looked forward to a date? 

Sakura laughed nervously. “I ah, just remembered something...” 

“What’s that?” He asked after clearing his throat. 

“You ah, can’t eat with a mask on. So...probably not the best idea for a date.” 

“I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” The pinkette asked. 

He nodded. “Positive.”

She seemed to relax at that. “Okay, well you can make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?”

“Sure.” He said. 

Sakura nodded and went off into the kitchen before coming back out with a glass of wine for each of them. They sat on the couch a respectable distance from each other. 

“How was work?” She asked after taking a sip. 

“Good. The council approved appropriations for aid to outlier communities within 50 miles of the village. It should bring quite a bit of relief to several families.” He said. 

“That’s great.” Sakura said, pride swelled in her chest. 

“How was your day?” He asked. 

“Pretty funny, actually. I’m sure you heard about the squad of Genin that fell out of a tree while picking weeds?” Sakura giggled. 

Kakashi huffed out a laugh. “Shikamaru did mention something about it. I’ve got to say, that’s a first.”

“I know. However, I could definitely see Naruto doing that when we were younger.” Sakura rolled her eyes. “Any way, one broke their arm, the other needed twelve stitches in their leg and the third had a concussion. He kept asking where his clock was. It was hysterical.”

“Just how tall was this tree?” Kakashi chuckled. 

“That’s what I said!” Sakura laughed again. 

The initial tension had faded and the two talked about this and that, who was going to host the next Chunin exams, the new herb store in the market, the heavy rain they’ve been having. Soon they had both relaxed, Sakura had curled her legs under her and Kakashi had leaned comfortably into the corner of her couch. 

“I’m glad you came over, Kakashi.” Sakura said. 

“So am I.” He replied, eyes soft. 

Hesitantly, Sakura place her hand over his. At first he didn’t reciprocate and she was about to pull away when he laced their fingers, squeezing her hand.

“Sorry it’s just...” He trailed off. “I haven’t done this in a while.” 

“Held a woman’s hand?” She asked, rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles. 

“No. Well, yes, that too, I suppose.” He chuckled. “I meant I haven’t dated in a while.” 

“You’re doing just fine, Kakashi.” Sakura said warmly. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” He inquired after a beat.

“Uh, no. I’m okay.” She said. 

“Did you eat before I came over?” 

“...No.”

“When was the last time you ate, Sakura?” 

She flushed, caught red handed in her poor eating habits. Sakura, Kakashi knew, was notorious for forgetting to eat. Often Shizune and Ino had to hunt her down and force her to take a break. 

“I had a candy bar at one o’clock.” She confessed. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, gently removing his hand from hers before getting up and moving into her kitchen. Sakura didn’t follow, instead deciding to wait as she listened to him rummage around. A few minutes later he returned to the couch with a bowl of tonjiru and rice. Sakura smiled, accepting the bowl and noticed that Kakashi sat a little closer than he had before. 


	9. Lantern Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Sakura enjoy their last lantern festival as Rokudaime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just sorta came to me

Clad in his Kage robes, sans the hat, Kakashi held his wife’s hand as they moseyed through the Lantern Festival; all the game stalls, light displays and magicians fascinating the kids. Mitsuru was sleeping soundly in his baby wrap around his chest. Sakura looked beautiful in her red kimono, waist long pink hair down over one shoulder. She was always the most beautiful woman in the world, but tonight she was stunning. Kakashi knew he probably didn’t say it enough, didn’t tell her nearly enough just how lucky he was. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” He said. 

Sakura smiled. “As do you, Anata. It’s your last Lantern Festival as Hokage, you know.” 

“Hmm, I suppose it is.” He replied. “I think I’m looking forward to attending as a civilian next year.”

Sakura scoffed. “You’re delusional if you think they aren’t going to make you a councilman eventually. Once a Kage always a Kage, Kashi.” 

He sighed. “I suppose, though I was rather looking forward to retirement. Being home with the kids, planting a garden, maybe even read some new books.” 

Sakura giggled. “Oh please, like you would ever disrespect Jiraiya-Sama’s legacy. I am excited about the big house. Renovations should be done soon after Naruto’s Kage training is complete.” 

Kakashi nodded. “It was nice of him to let us stay at Kage Manor till it’s done.” 

“Yeah, though the Hyuuga compound is pretty coushy. Naruto may not ever leave with all the pampering they’re getting.” Sakura replied sarcastically. 

Kakashi laughed lightly. “He should enjoy it while it lasts, it’s all down hill from here as Hokage.” 

“Azami-Chan, hold your brother’s hand!” Sakura called gently to their little trouble maker. Dramatically, the white haired girl sighed and held Haru’s hand as he lead them to the ring toss stall. Chiyo and Takeshi were hand in hand watching with wide eyed wonder as the lanterns danced on the lake’s water. Turning her eyes back to the sight beside her, the pinkette admired her handsome, intelligent, brave and loyal to a fault husband as he gingerly placed a masked kissed the top of their baby boy’s head. 

“I don’t know.” Sakura said, voice thick with emotion. “I wouldn’t say the last twelve years have been all that bad.” 

Kakashi’s eyes softened, pulling her in close to his side and kissing her pink locks. “No, they’ve been the best years of my life, all thanks to you. I wouldn’t have survived Kage life if it had not been for you, Sakura. I love you and the family we built while helping shape this village’s future. It’s more than I ever deserved.” 

Sakura smiled, a stray tear falling down her cheek. Kakashi swiped it away with the pad of his thumb and brushed some of the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

”Come, my bride, I want to win you a prize.” He pulled her gently in the direction of the balloon pop booth.   
  


Sakura rolled her eyes, laughing. “It’s hardly fair considering you’re a shinobi, Otto.”

”There are no lengths I won’t go to make my wife smile.” He replied.   
  


“How about getting all five kids bathed and in bed while I have a nice long soak in our tub?” She chided.   
  


Kakashi paled. “I’m only human, Anata. I’ve been on S-Ranked missions that are easier than that.”

”Hmmmm...” She hummed. “What if I made it worth your while?”   
  


Kakashi’s expression brightened. “I suppose I could be persuaded If given enough detail on just how worth my while it will be?”

”And ruin the surprise?” Sakura teased, peaking over at the still sleeping Mitsuru wrapped around his father’s chest. He was such a good baby, he could sleep through an invasion she was convinced. 

  
“Think of it more as motivation.” He replied.   
  


The pinkette laughed heartily at that, her smile lighting up the night brighter than any lantern ever could. 


	10. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just seemed right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes this! My main concern is the next chapter of their dating saga will be pretty steamy so I wanted to know for reference just how smutty you all want this fic to be 🤣

Their first kiss happened while sparring. 

_(I mean really, if that’s not the most shinobi thing ever he didn’t know what was.)_

They had been on three dates. The first date had started off a bit stiff, but by the end of the evening, Kakashi was reluctant to leave. Their second date had been rather impromptu, lunch in his office. The plan had been to have dinner that night but Kakashi was going to have to work late due to a flooding issue so she had surprised him with lunch. Last night, he had attempted to cook dinner- but ended up burning it. Sakura had laughed and suggested take out. They ate on the patio of Kage manor, looking out at the village they had both dedicated their lives to protecting. 

_(They were keeping their newly budding relationship away from prying eyes- both trying to understand the other in this new light)_

Naruto and Sai were both out on missions, usually the trio refused to take missions without each other, however, Sakura was elbow deep in planning the new children’s ward. She wanted to stay in the village as much as possible till it was operational. Kakashi had asked her to train the next day after dinner at Kage Manor the previous evening. He wasn’t about to get lazy because of his title as Rokudaime and Sakura was a challenging opponent- inheriting the title of Slug Sannin from her Shishou after the war. 

“Any handicaps?” Sakura asked, pulling on her trademark black gloves. Kakashi admired her Jonin outfit with black shorts. Her classic red head band in place holding back her long pink hair. 

She looked fierce. Confident. 

_(Sexy. The word floated through his brain. Denying at this point was taking too much will power.)_

“Are you implying because of my age I require special treatment, Sakura?” He joked. 

“Well, time takes its toll on us all.” She winked. 

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. “I thought since we were sort of dating, you weren’t allowed to be mean to me?”

“Since we’re sorta dating I’m the only one that gets to be mean to you.” She laughed. Kakashi couldn’t help chuckle as well. “I’m assuming that I’m not allowed to use my seal?” 

“Definitely not. It’s bad enough the training grounds keepers have to repair so much damage after each time you train. I don’t have the time or budget to replace the whole village.” 

Sakura rolled her eyes at his exaggeration. “Fine, but no water style. I just blow dried my hair and I have to work at the hospital tonight.” 

“Deal.” He chuckled. 

Her hair did look particularly shiny now that she mentioned it. 

“You’ve let your hair grow out.” He remarked after a beat as she took her stance. 

She shrugged. “I’ve been busy.”

“It...looks nice.” He complimented, albeit a bit awkwardly. 

Sakura smiled. “Thanks. Ready when you are, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi sighed at the honorific. “Alright...start.”

The spar that ensued was...tense. 

The pinkette was strong and limber, he was quick and agile. It was heavy breathing and rough grabs and dirty tricks. There was a charge in the air between them, a palpable feeling that all came to a head when Sakura flung herself at Kakashi. She’d knocked him down and almost pinned him when he wrapped a leg around her hips and flipped them over so she was under him. His forearm across her throat and the other arm pinning her hand to the ground. His knees straddled her hips, both panting heavily. 

_(The attraction potent. Their proximity making them both heady with longing.)_

“Yield, Sakura.” He breathed.

Not taking into account her free hand, Kakashi had not anticipated Sakura reaching up to yank down his mask before kissing him a half second later. It wasn’t dramatic and drawn out. In fact, it had not been more than an awkward peck. When she pulled back, her cheeks were flushed with more than just exertion from sparring. The weight of what had just transpired hung in the air between them. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I should’ve asked-“

Before she could get the rest of the sentence out, Kakashi kissed her. Sweeter. Deeper. 

“It’s alright. I wanted you to make the first move anyway.” He replied, pecking her lips once more. 

The pinkette giggled. Kakashi untangled himself from their locked limbs. They sat close, knees still touching as she halfway leaned into him. 

“So...” He drawled, pulling out blades of grass from her silky hair before running it through his fingers. “What do you think? Worth the wait?” 

Sakura hesitantly touched his face, thumb grazing over the beauty mark on his chin. This was by far the most intimate moment in their budding relationship. To Kakashi, it was probably the most intimate moment of his adult life. His father had been the only other person to ever see his face. Not even Rin or Obito. 

She smiled softly. “I think you’re beautiful.” 

Kakashi blushed, frowning slightly. “That’s supposed to be my line.”

Sakura, not wanting to push him further than he was comfortable, pulled the mask back up. “There. Just as handsome as always.”

“It doesn’t bother you, the mask?” He asked. 

“I hope as time goes on, you trust me enough to have it off all the time.” She said. “But I know what it means to you. I wouldn’t ever presume to push you out of your comfort zone.”

Kakashi, so full of affection for her in that moment, cupped her face with his free hand, running his thumb over the apple of her cheek. Sakura respected his boundaries, his need to go slow and set the pace. What shocked him was how quickly his defenses were crumbling. Years of building walls to keep people out were coming down after a few dates with a beautiful kunoichi. 

Sakura was more than that, Kakashi knew. What it was between them was something profound, built on not just years of friendship, but respect and trust. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, looking deep into her green eyes. 

“I appreciate that...but maybe I should take my own advice now and then and get out of my comfort zone.” 

Sakura giggled, nuzzling his nose. “Whatever you give me, I’ll take, Kashi.”

_(He realized in that moment, that there really wasn’t anything like a first kiss)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to comment on smut scale 😏


	11. (Early) Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is not such thing as “morning sickness” you’re sick whenever 🤣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not the Father’s Day one I wanted to post but it will do, I’ll try and get that one up soon!

“Anata?” Kakashi murmured, massaging soft circles into her back and between her shoulder blades as Sakura threw up their dinner. “Do you want me to make some tea?”

Sakura groaned, the sound echoing into the toilet bowl. She nodded mutely, flushing the toilet of her stomach contents before brushing her teeth, again, and popping a chewable antacid. It didn’t matter to Kakashi that it was two in the morning and they were both supposed to be at work in less than six hours; he dutifully tended to his wife’s every need. Two mugs of peppermint tea and a plate of toast in hand, he returned to their bedroom to find his wife in bed sitting against the headboard with her eyes closed, the soft lamplight illuminating her pale face. 

“Thank you.” Sakura smiled weakly. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“I ask myself the same question everyday.” Kakashi joked, kissing her forehead. 

Sipping her tea and slowly munching on toast, the color seemed to return to Sakura’s face, relief flooded Kakashi. 

“Maybe you should take it easy, stay home from work tomorrow .” Kakashi suggested. “We can have-“

Sakura shook her head. “I’ll go crazy cooped up here alone. No, it’s better if I work.”

He nodded, knowing better than to argue the point further. Sakura was not made for idle behavior- being a stay at home mother held no interest for the pinkette.

“Have you heard from the Mizukage?” Sakura asked. 

Kakashi shook his head, sipping his tea. “She wants the Swordsmen remanded to their custody and tried in their village.”

Sakura rose a brow. “Why? They attacked Konoha unaffiliated with Kirigakure. They’ll be tried and convicted as all rogues and criminals are- by the laws that abide the village they preyed upon.”

“She’s arguing we did the same for Sasuke.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Much different circumstances, I think.”

“We did set the precedent by pardoning him of his crimes.” Kakashi said. 

Sakura pursed her lips considering her husband’s argument. “We will figure it out.”

“It doesn’t help I want to rip all of them to shreds for threatening my family.” Kakashi growled. “Selfishly, I want to sentence them to death just for thinking they’re safe from the fact you were harmed.”

“Kakashi, I am fine. The baby is fine. Emiko’s physical wounds will heal. Her psychological wounds will too, with time.” Sakura squeezed his hand, heart clenching at the thought of her traumatized student. Hell hath no fury like her husband when she was in danger. Add the baby into the mix? Sakura pitied the fool who tested him. 

“If I wasn’t the Hokage, I’d be demanding the Hokage sentence them to death.” Kakashi replied. 

“Shhhh...let’s not think about it right now.” Sakura nuzzled his nose, feeling him relax under her gentle touch. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“It’s alright. I came home so late and you were already asleep, we didn’t get a chance to properly talk over our days.” He said. “I’m sorry about that, by the way.” 

“The village was just attacked, I anticipated a few late nights.” Sakura replied understandingly. Then she smiled softly. “I did think of a name.”

“Oh?” Kakashi raised a brow, settling back down beside Sakura, pulling her close. “I did too.” 

“Really? You first.” Sakura giggled. 

“No, you.” He insisted, kissing her nose. 

“Well, I thought if it was a girl...we could name her Chiyo.” She said. “I learned so much from her, that mission taught me to believe in myself. I’d like to honor her legacy.” 

“I think it’s a beautiful name.” Kakashi said. “I actually thought of a boy’s name.”

“Oh good, I’ve had such a hard time thinking of one. You never realize how many men you hate till you have to name a kid.” Sakura joked. 

Kakashi chuckled. “Well, it’s definitely for someone I love.” 

“Oh?” Sakura inquired. “Do tell.”

“Haru. For your family.”

Tears glistened in her green, green eyes. “R-Really?” 

He nodded. 

“Oh, Kashi...and to think there was a time I dumped you.” Sakura sniffled. 

Kakashi laughed. “It worked out in the end. Won you back, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” Sakura sighed dreamily into his embrace. “You did.” 


	12. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it’s just the woman in you, that brings out the man in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it’s not super smutty- but there is definitely mentions of sex. There will be smut soon I promiseeeee

The kissing one day had become more than a peck, more than a sweet hello or goodbye. And really, it was Sakura who’d grown impatient, become restless. She’d wanted more, wanted him to touch her. So about a month into...whatever they were doing, during a meeting of the heads of shinobi departments, Sakura had secretly placed her hand on his thigh while Ibiki argued with TenTen, the newly appointed the head of weapons management, over budget details. 

Innocently enough, she traced lackadaisical patterns, gentle, ghosting touches. When the meeting had concluded, Kakashi had asked her if she would accompany him to his office to further discuss the children’s ward. When the door had shut behind her, Kakashi had pushed her against it and kissed her senseless. Kissed her like he’d been a man possessed. 

That night when he came to her apartment, they’d barely made it through dinner before he’d shoved the dishes back and laid her out on the table feasting on her neck and lips, rocking against her gently. 

Which had prompted the first question of the night. 

“Sakura...have you...are you...”

She nodded. “I’m a virgin.”

He sighed, removing himself from her. 

“What are you- wait, where are you going?”

“Sakura, I can’t. It’s-“

“What I want. Who I choose.” She replied confidently. “It’s still too soon, I agree, but don’t feel weighed with the knowledge I’ve never been with a man. It is not a burden or a flaw- it is simply a part of who I am.” 

Kakashi considered her words, and she was right. Sakura could make her own choices, if she wanted him to be her first, he would do his best to ensure it was everything she wanted it to be. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

Sakura smiled. “You’re forgiven.”

“Is this the part where I tell you how many women I’ve been with?” Kakashi asked. 

“Only if you want to, but everyone knows about you and Anko.” Sakura said with a shrug. 

“That ended a few months before the war. I’ve not been with anyone since.”

Sakura nodded. “Okay.”

He had been with six women. All but two had been nin. Anko had certainly lasted the longest, though he liked her the least if he was honest. Brash, rude and overconfident, Anko was everything he did not want in a partner, which is what made her the perfect fuck buddy. And boy, had they fucked. Like rabbits in the beginning. 

Though in the cumulative of three years (there had been long stretches of not seeing each other due to the brewing war) they’d been intimate, never once had they kissed, never once had she stayed the night. She’d never seen his face. 

With Sakura, he wanted more. Three months into their relationship, they’d been in her living room, kissing and groping and sighing, when she whispered she wanted him. He’d looked at her, as if he’d misheard it. 

“I want you.” She had repeated breathlessly, rolling her hips against his. 

“You’re sure?”

Sakura nodded, eyes hazy with desire but clear with conviction. “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

She’d been unpracticed, clearly, a bit clumsy- teeth and squirms and loud yelps of surprise. But also utterly sensual, she’d let herself be completely overtaken by the pleasure and moved in synch with him. When she came, she called his name and gripped his shoulders with bruising force. He too had been overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Afterwards, they’d laid on their stomachs, facing each other, the scent of their lovemaking heavy in the air. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. “Did...it hurt?”

“At first...then it was...amazing.” 

Despite being an evolved creature, Kakashi’s chest swelled with pride. “Good.”

“Did you enjoy it?” She asked, somewhat nervous. “I know I’m...new at this, I’ll get better-“

Kakashi silenced her with a kiss. “You were perfect.”

She glittered under his praise. “When can we do it again?”

He chuckled, moving over her and kissing her deeply. “As often as you wish.”

* * *

They made love at least three times a day after that. They’d gotten adventurous, even going as far as having a quickie against a tree at the training grounds before Sai, Naruto and Yamato got there. Sakura, Kakashi had found, loved sex. She tackled it with a fervor only Sakura could- head on, unafraid of the new or unfamiliar. She’d taken him in her mouth and listened to how he responded to her ministrations, adapting to his likes. 

By the second time, he was seeing stars. 

Equally, when he’d gone down on her the first time, she was slightly unsure. Kakashi had eased her anxieties, promising her she would like it. With complete trust, she’d laid back on the bed. Within seconds her hands were gripping his hair, within minutes she was moaning so loud he thought the neighbors would come down and complain. 

It was different than the sex he’d had before, not just because Sakura was a novice...but because it meant more. With the others it had a been a release of baser needs and pleasure, nothing more. With Sakura, it was intimate. It was heavy and holy; it was soft caresses, deep kisses and throaty sighs. 

She was so beautiful in her pleasure, his favorite thing was watching her climax, shouting his name and flushed with desire. Kami, it was greater than any sunset or sunrise he’d seen, and he’d been everywhere twice. 

“Is it like this for everyone?” She asked him one night as they laid in bed, a tangled mess of sheets and sweat, wrapped up in each other, face to face, chest to chest, his leg between hers. “What it is...between us?”

“I don’t know.” He whispered, his fingers slowly trailing down her spine. “It’s... new for me, too.”

Sakura smiled at that, tracing his jawline with the tip of her fingers. “So handsome...”

He smirked. “So old.”

Sakura rolled her eyes. “You don’t even have wrinkles.” 

“I’ve got gray hair.” He joked. 

Sakura laughed heartily at that. “I’d say it’s all from Naruto, but we both know you’ve always been gray.”

“My father used to say I was born 50 and got more middle aged every year.” He chucked. 

“An old soul, maybe, but you are far from old, Hatake Kakashi.” She rolled halfway atop of him, kissing him lazily. “You don’t talk about him much, your father.”

“It’s not exactly a happy story.” He replied, gently massaging circles between her shoulders where she was always tense from operating on wounded. 

“Did you know your mother?” 

“She died giving birth to me.” He whispered. “My father didn’t speak of her much, but late at night, towards the end, especially, before he took his own life, he would talk to her. I don’t think he ever stopped missing her.”

Sakura smiled sadly and kissed him softly, knowing how hard it was for Kakashi to share this side of himself. Though you could tell just by looking at him that he was a man dogged by grief, Kakashi had never been one to divulge personal history. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked, kissing his chest. 

“Famished.” He replied, rolling her over and pinning her beneath him with that sexy smirk that always made her heart race. “But not for food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you probably wanted more, but I was writing this and it just felt right. I promise there will be more smut to come but I’m very picky about how it is written.


	13. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Haru’s seventh birthday and Chiyo colors uncle Genma a beautiful picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I was inspired by some GenmaxShizune fickets I read and wanted to throw them in here. Still obviously a Kakasaku centric fic collection but we have a ways to go as our ship sails to happily ever after 🥰

Genma entered the office of the Rokudaime to find his old friend behind his desk, searching through paper work as his pink haired five year old daughter colored on the floor. Her green eyes lit up seeing Genma. 

“Genma-Chan!” She exclaimed excitedly running over to him. Dutifully, he picked her up and tossed her gently in the air. 

“How are you, Hime-chan?” He asked. 

She giggled. “I’m coloring a picture.” 

“Was it bring your kid to work day?” Genma asked. 

Kakashi chuckled. “We’re going to meet Sakura at the hospital and then go to dinner. It’s Haru’s seventh birthday. Himari-San is going to keep the twins late so the four of us can have dinner without the terrible twos.”

“Kami, how is he seven?” Genma’s eyes widened in disbelief as he set Chiyo down gently. She trotted over to her coloring and brought the picture to him. 

“Report on Shinobi Standards of Practice: Coded Hawk Missives and their Practicalities?” Genma read the sheet. 

“I was looking for that.” Kakashi frowned. 

“No, look at the other side!” Chiyo giggled. “It’s a picture of Tou-Chan and Kaa-chan and Haru-Niisan and Azami-Chan and Takeshi-Chan and Himari-San and all of the Ninken and Lady Katsuyu.” 

Genma laughed. “It’s perfect. I especially like your Tou-Chan’s hair.”

Chiyo grinned, she handed him another picture of pink flowers and a dark haired woman. “For you!”

“Oh? It’s uh...beautiful!” Genma said confused. 

“It’s Shizune-san!” Chiyo giggled. “You look at her like Tou-chan looks a Kaa-chan, like all the cherry blossom trees are in bloom at the festival!”

Kakashi barked out a laugh at the blush on Genma’s face. It was no secret amongst shinobi and civilians alike that Genma and Shizune had been on and off again for the better part of two decades, though the last three years she’d been long distance with a nin from Kirigakure. From what Sakura had told him, they were seriously talking marriage. 

“Well, we were actually getting ready to leave, was there something you needed Genma?” Kakashi asked. 

“Nah, was just dropping by.” He said, gingerly folding the picture Chiyo gifted him and placing it in the pocket of his flak. “I’ll walk with you guys to the hospital, if that’s okay.”

“Of course.” His silver haired friend said as he got up from his chair and held his hand out to Chiyo who had neatly put away her coloring supplies. So well behaved, so sweet. Kakashi didn’t have favorites amongst his children, truly he didn’t, but Chiyo reminded him so much of Sakura, he couldn’t help but fall in love with the little girl a bit more each day. 

Civilians and shinobi alike wave and called out to the Hokage and his daughter as they walked the streets of Konoha on the way to the hospital. Genma had lifted Chiyo onto his shoulders as the little girl waved at strangers that passed. 

“Are you still seeing Umeko?” Kakashi asked off handedly. 

“Nothing serious.” Genma replied. 

Kakashi sighed. 

“What?” Genma asked with an eye roll. “Look, we’re not all you. We don’t all marry an exotically beautiful doctor medic nin extraordinaire and have four kids and seven dogs and live in the center of town.” 

“You could.” The copy nin replied dryly. “You could literally have all of that.”

It was Genma’s turn to sigh. “You know it’s more complicated than that. She’s seeing someone. She has been for a while now. Besides we didn’t exactly end on great terms.” 

“Oh, you mean when you freaked out because she wanted to move in together after five years of dating?” Kakashi deadpanned. “Not everyone is your parents, Genma. Their mistakes are not yours.”

“You’re one to talk.” Genma muttered. 

Kakashi shrugged. “Becoming a father changes your perspective on things. I’d never want my children to carry the weight of my faults for the rest of their lives to the point it ruined their shot at happiness.” 

“Look, can we just drop it?” He asked as they approached the hospital. Genma lowered Chiyo to the ground and she raced ahead. All the kids were familiar with every nook and cranny of the hospital and Kage tower. 

“Chiyo, slow down, sweetheart. You can’t run in the hospital.” Kakashi gently admonished. 

“Okay, Tou-Chan.” She grinned in that way she knew would get her out of any actual trouble. 

Genma opened the door for Chiyo to enter first and then Kakashi. All the medics and techs at the front desk immediately straightened up and greeted the Hokage and pink haired girl. 

“Hello.” Kakashi said kindly. “Are my wife and son in her office?” 

“No, Hokage-sama. I believe Lady Hatake and your son are at the south nurses station.” One of the secretaries smiled. 

“Thank you.” He nodded as the three made their way towards the south wing. 

Upon entering, Kakashi immediately spotted his son absently tossing a ball of rubbers bands in the air- bored. He’d only gotten out of the Academy about an hour ago and had likely been doing homework while waiting for them so Kakashi didn’t feel too bad. They’d been having some trouble keeping the young Hatake prodigy occupied with school work. The issue being Haru was so advanced, he was getting bored and not turning in assignments. 

They could have let him graduate early, however, both Sakura and Kakashi were adamant about their children completing the 

Academy with their age mates. It had sent Kakashi and countless other Shinobi on a difficult path too early in life. There are more lessons than what are in books to be learned while at the academy, he’d told his son. Teamwork and friendship and patience were all just as valuable as kunai throwing. 

Sakura was talking with Shizune over an open chart, under her lab coat he’d noticed his wife had changed into a fetching blouse and skirt. Typically she wore scrubs, much like Shizune was currently wearing. 

“Tou-Chan!” His son grinned. 

“Happy birthday Niisan!” Chiyo grinned, rushing up to her brother and hugging him fiercely. Haru blushed but returned the hug all the same. Kakashi’s heart warmed at the sight. Once she released her brother Chiyo immediately leaped into her mother’s arms, hugging her tightly. Leaning over, Chiyo placed a kiss to Shizune’s cheek. 

Kami, he loved how that girl loved. 

Kakashi knelt to his son’s level, ruffling his spikey gray hair. “Happy birthday, son.” 

Sakura smiled at her husband and Genma. “Hello Anata, Genma-San. What brings you to the hospital?” 

He shrugged nonchalantly, fist bumping Haru. “Just thought I’d wish the big guy happy birthday.” 

“Genma-San, did Tou-Chan tell you I’ve got the best aim in my whole class?” Haru bounced on his toes. 

“He did and I’m not surprised.” Genma smirked. “You’re a chip off the old block, kid.”

Haru grinned in response. 

“Genma-Chan!” Chiyo implored, tugging his pants leg. “You have to show Shizune-San the picture!” 

Shizune smiled indulgently at the little girl. “What picture?” 

Genma flushed, wishing he could punch Kakashi for failing to not look so amused. Stupid Hokage title making him untouchable. 

“I’ll show you later.” He mumbled. 

“But you-“ Chiyo started. 

“Chiyo-Chan, we’ve got to go now anyway.” Sakura interjected softly. “We’re going to dinner for Haru-Chan’s birthday.” 

“And then ice cream!” Haru grinned at his sister, taking her hand as they raced ahead.

“We’d better go before they-“ Kakashi was interrupted by a loud crash. Sakura winced.

“Nothing broke!” The two voices of their oldest children echoed in unison. 

Genma and Shizune laughed as the pair quickly bid them farewell and rushed off to see what damage had been done. 

“It’s been a while, Genma.” Shizune smiled friendly. “I take it you’ve been on missions quite frequently?” 

“Yeah, I was in Ame the last few weeks.” He replied. “Are you off soon?” 

“Uh, yeah, I’m technically off now but-“

“Let’s get dinner.” 

Shizune blinked for a second but shrugged and accepted the invitation. The pair had dated off and on for so long and been teammates before that. With so much shared history it was hard not to feel comfortable in his easy company. 

They’d decided on a local hot pot cafe they used to frequent a lot as a couple. They chatted easily about this and that, missions and research at the hospital, the weather, Tsunade’s drinking habits in retirement. 

“I ran into Yuago yesterday.” Shizune said, smiling sadly. 

“How is she? The anniversary of Hayate’s death is in a few weeks.” Genma said, chewing on his senbon a little harder at the mention of their dead teammate- his best friend. 

“She’s good.” Shizune replied somewhat wistfully. “Goodness it seems like yesterday the three of us were placed on Team Five.” 

“Kami, it’s been what...30 years?” 

“32.” Shizune said, sighing nostalgically. “If you could go back and tell those 11 year olds anything, what would you?” 

Genma hummed in contemplation. “Don’t drink so much sake on Hayate’s 19th birthday.” 

Shizune laughed loudly. “Oh god that was awful! What were we thinking? Hayate threw up all over poor Mr. Sato’s tomato plant on the way home from the bar!”

“You danced on the bar, if I recall.” Genma smirked, remembering how young and dumb and fucking in love they’d been. 

How in love with her he still was over three decades later.

“Well  you  kept trying to pick fights with all the idiots!” Shizune glared at him playfully. “Poor Hayate’s eye was bruised for weeks after defending you.” 

“Yeah, he’s was good like that, Hayate. Always had my back.” Genma chuckled. 

Once the meal arrived they ate in comfortable silence, he could tell she was hungry and knew she had probably kept herself so busy she’d forgotten to eat all day. It was always an argument between them when they had dated, how she didn’t properly take care of herself and would come home completely drained of chakra. He fought the overwhelming need to ask if she was getting enough sleep. 

Shizune wasn’t his to worry about anymore. 

“Still seeing that Kiri nin?” He asked as casually a possible between sips of water. 

She smiled, though it didn’t reach her dark eyes. “Yeah, Ronin. I’m actually headed there tomorrow for a few weeks.” 

Genma ignored the way his heart sank at her words. 

“Cool. I’m sure it will be a good time.” 

“It always is.” She said. “What about you? Seeing anyone?” 

“Nah, nothing serious, really.” He shrugged. 

They finished up eating, he paid despite her insistence on splitting the bill. The pair walked around for a while through the market district. Laughing and chatting about everything and anything as they always used to. It was late by the time they’d come to the door of her townhome. 

“Thank you for dinner, Genma.” She smiled. 

“Yeah of course.” He smiled back, biting the tip of his senbon as he did. 

“Oh, I almost forgot! Chiyo-Chan mentioned a picture you needed to show me?” Shizune said. 

Genma flushed. “I-It’s nothing, really. Just a kid’s drawing. Totally unfounded in reality.”

“C’mon show me! Where’s your good humor?” She teased. 

Sighing in resignation, Genma removed the carefully folded paper from his flak and handed it to her. Shizune’s smirk faded as she took in the perceptive child’s drawing. 

“Who is it?” She rose a brow. 

“You. It’s always been you, Zune.” He said hoarsely before crashing his lips to hers.

* * *

Sakura grinned at the photo of Genma and Shizune attached to the letter they sent. The photo was of the pair smiling in front of the Naka Shrine they’d eloped to in whirlpool country- clearly as in love with each other as they’d always been. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, looking over her shoulder. 

“It only took him 30 years.” He chuckled. 

Sakura giggled. “You know it was more complicated than that. Honestly, I never thought of Genma as they grand romantic gesture type.”

“A man will do just about anything for the woman he loves.” Kakashi kissed her temple. 

“Well, he certainly needed to after all the drama he put poor Shizune through over the last 32 years.” Sakura griped. “I mean honestly who waits till the person they’re in love with is engaged to someone else before coming to their senses?”

Kakashi chuckled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “Timing has never been Genma’s forte, but there was never going to be anyone else for him. He’s been in love with Shizune since they were kids. His father was abusive and trapped his mother in a hard marriage. When Genma graduated the academy, he worked tirelessly to buy a place for his mother and sister to live in so they could get away from his father. I think a part of Genma always feared he’d turn out like his father.”

Sakura frowned. “I didn’t know that. You’d think being Satoshi-Kun’s uncle, he’d have mentioned it. He was my student after all!” 

Kakashi shrugged. “Genma doesn’t like to talk about it. I doubt he’d want his nephew to bring it up.” 

“Still...I cannot believe he packed a bag, raced over to Kiri, and asked her to marry him. He had a ring an everything!” 

The silver haired copy nin smirked. “He’s had that ring in his sock drawer since we were 24, Sakura.”

His wife gaped in disbelief. “You’re kidding me!” 

Kakashi shook his head. “Nope. See, compared to Genma, my relationship mess ups that lead to you dumping me and running away to Kumo for six months don’t looks so bad, now do they?” 

The pinkette rolled her eyes. “Apples and oranges, Kashi. Regardless, I’m so happy for Shizune-Sempai. They deserve every happiness.”

“On that, at least we can agree, Anata.” Kakashi nuzzled their noses before leaning in for a kiss. Sakura sighed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. 

A loud crash brought them barreling back to reality. Sakura and Kakashi rushed out into the living room of Kage manor to see toppled book shelves and skewed picture frames. 

“Nothing broke!” The two oldest called out in unison. The two year old twins were laughing hysterically at their siblings antics. 

Husband and wife shared a wry look. 

Such was life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking about writing chapters from their kids POV, what do you guys think?


	14. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But friends don’t look at each other the way they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late post, but I’ve got exciting news- I got married! My husband and I eloped to the beach this week and it was everything and more. We’ve been together 5.5 years and had our wedding ruined by covid but our love has never been stronger. Thank you guys for all the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The first person to catch Kakashi and Sakura was the absolute last person he wanted to know about their secret relationship. To his knowledge, Sakura was still unaware that she’d found out. He’d hoped when said Kunoichi had seen him brush a lock of hair behind her ear and place a masked kiss to her forehead late last night at the Naka Shrine, she’d be smart enough to keep it to herself. Evidently, that had not been the case. What she had been doing there, sneaking around in the dark, he didn’t know. 

“You’re fucking your student.” Anko hissed lowly in the afternoon bustle of Kage Tower. “Kami, Kakashi, could you be anymore of a stereotype?”

“Keep your voice down.” He hissed, ushering her into his office and closing the door. “And it’s not like that. We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now.”

“Really? You’re dating a woman?” Anko scoffed, sitting across from him and kicking her feet up onto his desk. “I guess there’s a first time for everything. So what is it, I’m too old for you now? That must be it, considering I know what you like...just how you like it.” 

“It has nothing to do with you.” Kakashi said, clearly annoyed at her disrespectful behavior. “You and I would have never worked, Anko. You know that. You were seeing other men and women the entire time we fucked.”

“I wouldn’t have, if you had asked me not to. I would have been yours.”

Kakashi remained silent. 

She scoffed. “Not that you’d ever want me. No, you’re more of a leg man and Sakura has the best in the village bar none. Of course, you’re also the most tortured man- next to the Uchiha brat- I know; it figures you’d seek solace in a medical ninja. Let me guess, her soft smiled and warm hands reeled you in hook line and sinker? Pathetic.”

“Actually, medics and doctors have notoriously cold hands.” Kakashi replied. “Jealousy isn’t a good look for you, Anko.”

“Heh. Jealous? Of that skinny brat? Have you lost your-“

Kakashi slammed his hand down. “You will not speak of her that way. Sakura is a Sannin and the best damn healer the five great nations has ever seen. You can disrespect me as much as you want, but I will not hear of you dragging her name through the mud is that understood?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” She snapped sarcastically before pushing out of her chair and slamming the door on her way out.

Kakashi ran an agitated hand through his hair. About two minutes later he felt Sakura’s soothing chakra signature approach. He leapt up to open the door for her just in time.

Would it ever not thrill him to have her close? 

  
“What’s with Anko?” Sakura asked as she entered his office, arms full of manila folders and multicolored files. “She’s always been crass, but she was straight up rude to me in the hallway just down. Called me pinkie. I hate being called pinkie.”

“I know. Sai was drinking through a straw for a month after he’d made that mistake.” Kakashi chuckled, strategically avoiding the question. He took some of the paper work out of her grasp and placed them next to the other ever growing stacks, Sakura smiled. “I figured since you summoned me I’d bring the files on equipment proposals with me. What did you need to see me about?”

“I’m sending you, Shikamaru and Kiba on a mission to Sand. ” He sighed, leaning against the desk and pulling her to him, hands resting on her hips. “I wanted to avoid it, but they insisted. You’ve quite the fan following in Suna.” 

Sakura flicked her hair over her shoulder jokingly. “What’s not to love?”

“Indeed.” He laughed. “You’re to aid them in the capture of some rogue nin that have been pleauging the civilian communities bordering both our nations. Garra and I decided it was a matter best resolved through collaboration.” 

Sakura nodded. “Of course. Why Shikamaru and Kiba, though? Usually you stick to squads.”

Kakashi blushed. “Temari will be there and it’s no secret she and Nara are involved. We needed a tracker and Kiba is the best, he’s well liked in Suna.” 

“Kakashi, you’re a romantic.” Sakura teased, tippy toeing to kiss his masked cheek. 

“Don’t go telling anyone, I’ve a reputation as a hopeless bachelor to maintain after all.” He said, running a hand through her long hair then stroking her cheek lovingly. 

“When do we leave?” She asked. 

“Tomorrow.”

She nodded. “Will I see you tonight?” 

“Did you think I’d let you go for a two week mission without something to remember me by?” He replied, kissing her neck. 

Sakura giggled. “Your place or mine, Kashi?”

* * *

Sakura smiled and waved seeing Shikamaru and Kiba at the gates, Akamaru barked happily, bounding up to and licking her face. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Sakura apologized, affectionately kissing the ninja dog’s head. “The hospital called me in for a consult early this morning.” 

“Yeah, we heard an ANBU team came back in pretty bad shape-“ Shikamaru said but was interrupted by Kiba. 

“Kakashi-sama!” He exclaimed with a grin. 

“Good morning. I take it you three have everything you need for the journey?” Kakashi asked, clad in his usual attire, sans the robes. 

“Ne, Hokage-sama, stop avoiding paperwork and checking in on us.” Shikamaru admonished with a smirk. 

“I just couldn’t help myself.” Kakashi chuckled, his gaze landing softly on Sakura. “You’re right. I have complete faith in your abilities.” 

Sakura smiled at him. She’d had to leave early in the morning, a squad of ANBU had been badly injured and Shizune needed all hands on deck. He’d woken briefly, offering to make her breakfast but she insisted it would be fine, he needed his rest for office work. 

Sakura winked. “We’ll be back before you know it, Kakashi-sama.”

“See that you are.” He smiled warmly, waving as they walked away. 

“Man, Kakashi-Sama is the best! The Godaime only ever came to see us off to yell at us.” Kiba snickered. 

“Watch your mouth, that’s my Shishou you’re taking about.” Sakura scolded.

That night they camped out, rotating one man watches, when Shikamaru caught the pinkette completely off guard. 

“Thinking about Kakashi?” Shikamaru drawled. 

Sakura’s green eyes widened. “Wh-what makes you say that?” 

“I’m his advisor, Sakura. Do you really think I don’t know where he sneaks off to? You insult my intelligence otherwise.” He joked. 

“S-Shikamaru, you can’t-“ Sakura sputtered. 

“Calm down, I won’t tell anyone.” He sighed, lighting up a cigarette. “Gossip is such a drag.”

Sakura looked relieved and slightly embarrassed. They had been so careful, but Shikamaru was a genius, they were fools to think they could pull one over on the Nara prodigy. 

“I may be a genius, but it won’t be long before everyone finds out.” He replied. “Kakashi is a good man, honorable and wise. You could do worse, Sakura.”

She smiled. “Thanks, Shika.” 

“Don’t mention it.” He said. “Seriously, don’t bring it up. I don’t want to hear Ino yapping about being the last to know.”

“You think Kiba will ever get over Ino?” Sakura asked nodding over to their teammate who was snoring into Akamaru’s fur. 

Shikamaru breathed out smoke. “For his sake, I hope so. She’s pretty serious about Sai.” 

“They were so toxic for each other- loud, jealous, vain. It would never have worked out in the long run.” 

“Agreed.” He replied. “Ino is like a sister to me, we grew up together- we’ve known each other since birth. She can do better than Kiba.” 

“And what about you and Tem-Chan?” The pinkette waggled her brows. All the girls had swooned when they heard that his dream while under the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been of marrying the Kazekage’s sister (Ino had, of course, not been able to keep that particular secret to herself). The loss of his father, Nara Shikaku, had been a hard blow not only to Shikamaru, but the village as a whole. It was no secret that Temari had been instrumental in overcoming his grief and it was painfully obvious just how smitten the pair were with each other. “I hear a marriage proposal isn’t far off, or so Ino’s Kaa-san says.” 

Shikamaru smirked. “We’ll see.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at his nonchalance. “Men.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think of a chapter from multiple POV of other characters or do we prefer it be mainly KakaSaku POVs?


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are my home and my adventure all at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some baby Haru fluff. This chapter actually isn’t my favorite but I’ll take it lol

Sakura sighed in relief as she entered Kage Manor after a 12 hour shift at the hospital. It was her first shift back to work after six months of maternity leave (one of Tsunade’s proudest accomplishments while in office was extending paid maternal leave for Kunoichi) and she was excited to have been back. She was also proud of herself- she’d only cried three times at work from missing Haru. 

“I’m home!” She called, grinning widely. Kakashi was on the floor with their son playing with blocks and large piece puzzles. At six months old, Haru was well ahead of the curve in all milestones for his age. He was even starting to pull himself up and talk. 

“Welcome home.” Kakashi smiled. 

“Kaa!” Haru exclaimed. He was a carbon copy of his father in every way. From his wild silver hair to his charcoal eyes and laid back personality. 

Sakura kissed Kakashi deeply before picking up Haru and tossing him in the air gently as he giggled before pulling him into her chest and inhaling the sweet scent of baby. Tears welled in her eyes. “Hello, baby, I missed you so much.”

Haru smiled his happy, gummy smile. “Kaa!”

“So,” her husband began. “How was your first day back?” 

Sakura looked at him, and broke down crying. “It was great. Everyone was great. I missed it so much while I was g-gone.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened, immediately jumping to his feet to pull her into a soft embrace. “Then why are you crying, Anata?” 

“B-Because I feel so guilty being happy about being at work and guilty for missing it so much and because I also m-miss being home with Haru and it’s just all s-so much to feel at one time.” Sakura squeaked out through her tears. 

Kakashi’s heart ached for his wife. She was such an amazing spouse, mother and shinobi, he knew this would be a difficult transition for her.Sakura tried to hide the anxiety of going back to work, but he didn’t miss the way she wistfully looked at her lab coat and the several kisses she gave their son before leaving that morning. Being a working mom was not for the faint of heart, and his cherry blossom was a lioness. 

Kakashi kissed her forehead, not missing the way Haru’s bottom lip quivered seeing his mother upset. 

“You are amazing, Sakura. It doesn’t make you any less of a Kaa-san going back to work, you’re setting an example for other women and our future daughters.” He said, guiding her to the couch. Haru settled down as Sakura’s tears subsided, patting her face with his chubby hand and giving her a big, wet kiss on the cheek. Sakura and Kakashi laughed. 

“How about this,” her husband offered, folding her hair behind her ear. “We have your mom or Himari-san bring Haru to the hospital so that you can have lunch with him until you feel comfortable enough being away for a full shift.” 

Sakura smiled, using her free hand to wipe away her tears. “I’m sorry for ugly crying.”

“Nonsense, you could never be ugly.” Kakashi chuckled, kissing her sweetly. “Thank you for telling me how you feel- for letting me be there for you.”

Sakura sighed, leaning into the circle of his arms. Haru giggled as Sakura began to bounce her knees jostling him slightly. Kakashi laughed as their baby crawled up Sakura’s body so that father and son were eye to eye. 

“Oh don’t mind me, just have a baby foot in my face.” Sakura giggled. 

Kakashi chuckled, kissing his son’s nose. “Kaa-san needs kisses too.”

Haru nodded in understanding as he scrambled back down Sakura and laid his little head in the crook of her neck, kissing her sweetly as he’d seen his Tou-chan do so often. 

“I’ll go make you a plate and you can tell me about your patients.” Kakashi said but was halted by his wife as he was about to get off the couch.

“No, I’m okay right now.” She sighed into his arms once more. Sakura kissed Haru’s silver mop, enjoying the sound of him cooing into her neck. “I want to enjoy this moment with my boys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the feed back and love! I am enjoying writing this fic almost as much as I am enjoying being a newly wed 😍  
> Your patience with the slow burn of their budding relationship is appreciated- I promise we will get to the wedding/proposal and Kakashi winning Sakura back eventually! Probably sooner than you think!


	16. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my right to be hellish, I still get jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of cannon Sasuke being obsessed with Sakura and her not giving two fucks but Kakashi is still human and insecure

Kakashi felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Sakura entering his office along side Shikamaru and Kiba. It had been two long weeks without her and he was beginning to feel stretched thin. He hardly slept, meals held no interest for him if they couldn’t be shared with her.He missed her sunny smile and the way her green, green eyes shined at him. 

Just like they were now. 

“Reporting in, Hokage-sama.” Shikamaru said with a tired sigh. The three did look fairly exhausted. The daily Hawk updates revealed the rogues were a bit more of a challenge than initially anticipated but the shinobi from Suna and Konoha were able to eliminate them in the end. “Minimal casualties and no fatalities. Kiba was able to track the rogues with relative ease, Sakura was able punch a few into next week. Mission accomplished.” 

“Excellent work you three.” Kakashi said warmly. “I’ve spoken with the Kazekage-“

The Hokage, however, did not get to finish his statement as he was interrupted by Konoha’s Number One Knuckle Headed Ninja. 

“Guys! Look who’s back!” Naruto exclaimed as Uchiha Sasuke followed him with an annoyed glare. Clad in a poncho and headband, he looked travel worn to say the least. 

“Dobe, I told you we needed to knock.” Sasuke griped. 

“Aa, welcome home, Sasuke.” Kakashi said politely. He saw how Sakura smiled kindly and embraced her former teammate. Sasuke awkwardly returned the hug and gave her a small sincere smile. 

At the sight of his girlfriend fondly engaging the man who broke her heart and shattered their team, something stirred within Kakashi. Something dark and evil and petty. It clawed his skin, twisted his gut, made his fingers itch to push Sasuke away. It was hateful and proud and insecure. 

It was jealousy. 

Sakura’s homecoming was supposed to be the highlight of his day. All of her attention should have been on him and then finding the time to sneak off together, blissfully enraptured in their reunion. Instead, she would likely be with Naruto and Sasuke all day, reminiscing on old times at Ichiraku and discussing his travels. 

Would he dazzle Sakura with his dark looks and stories of far away wonders? Would he ask her if she missed him? Would he...would he ask her to go with him again? They say distance makes the heart grow fonder and anyone with a pair of eyes could tell Sasuke was in love with Sakura. 

Anxiety, anger and envy burned hot in the copy nin’s chest. 

If Sakura knew the wandering Uchiha returned her love tenfold after all these years, would she once more open her heart to him? 

* * *

“Did you three have fun at lunch?” Kakashi asked Sakura casually that evening when she came over for dinner. Over the last six months they’d been together, she’d taught him how to cook something better than just steamed vegetables and chicken. He’d left the office early despite Shikamaru’s nagging to finish the day’s assignments, instead pushing them off to tomorrow. 

“Of course, but I didn’t stay long. I was pretty beat and needed a nap.” Sakura smiled between bites of curry. She wore his shirt, hair slightly mussed from their love making. She’d barely made it through the door before they jumped each other’s bones, only making it as far as the couch. Their clothes were strewn all through the foyer and living room, sandals kicked off somewhere in the middle. 

The silver haired Hokage would be lying if he didn’t admit that her earnest desire and needy whines satisfied him to no end. Sakura still wanted him- only him- inside of her. The way her green eyes hazed with lust and she trembled as she came- it was overwhelming just how badly he needed that reassurance. 

That she wanted him. That she  _needed_ him. 

Kakashi sat down beside her on the couch clad only in his boxers. “You could have gone out with Sasuke and Naruto tonight, I wouldn’t have minded.” 

Liar liar. If he’d had pants on they’d be on fire. 

Sakura set her empty bowl on the coffee table and snuggled into his side, kissing his shoulder affectionately. “I’d rather be home with you, Kashi.”

“I missed you.” He confessed softly, pressing his nose into her hair. “So much.”

Because he had to. If she didn’t know she might run away with Sasuke. Kakashi wasn’t entirely sure he could survive that. 

She smiled at him like he was the light on and she was coming home. “I can promise you, I missed you more.”

* * *

Sasuke had stayed in Konoha for three weeks. Old Team Seven trained together often and met up for meals, but to Kakashi’s knowledge Sakura had not ever been alone with the sole remaining Uchiha. Kakashi and Sakura spent every night together, his jealously willing him not to risk letting her slip through his fingers. If she’d suspected anything, Sakura didn’t say. 

On his last day in Konoha, Kakashi summoned Sasuke to his office ostensibly to collect hisvillage exit visa. Normally that sort of thing was sent by messenger, but the Rokudaime had something special he’d procured for his former protege. 

“An official release?” Sasuke murmured. “I’m only obligated to send Hawk messages monthly, free to roam as I please and only required to report in to Konoha authorities when there is a direct village threat or summons.” 

“You’re free to walk your path of atonement.” Kakashi replied. 

“This is awful generous considering the conditions of my pardon were only revised a few months ago by the council.” 

Kakashi had to spend major political capital with the Elders and Daimyo in order to obtain the full release, but it was a price he was willing to pay to ensure Sasuke wouldn’t be in the village too often. 

“You want me to stay away because of Sakura.” Sasuke said tonelessly. “You’re worried if we’re around each other, she’ll change her mind about being with you.”

Kakashi remained silent, gaze narrowed in contempt. 

“I never took you for the jealous type, Kakashi.” He scoffed. “You’re a fool if you believe after everything I’ve done Sakura would ever want me.”

“Safe travels, Sasuke.” Kakashi replied evenly. 

Sasuke bowed. “Thank you for your hospitality, _Hokage-sama_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the updates are sporadic, I apologize. I’m enjoying being a newly wed a lot right now. Considering my life has been turned upside down by covid, I want to live in this moment for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Also feel free to comment with prompt ideas, I have a few already written out but I’d love the inspiration!


End file.
